Everything I Do
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler is ill. He can't tell Monica, she would only worry and make a big deal of it. Plus, it can't be serious... can it?
1. No Pancakes For Me, Thanks

Everything I Do

I woke with a start to the sound of my alarm. It pressed through my thoughts, breaking my haze. I groaned. "Hey, did you not here the alarm? Lazy." Monica's voice broke my haze further. "I heard it, but I don't want to realize that it's real.." I mumbled. Monica chuckled and got out of bed to make breakfast. I sat up and imedently had to lie down again. My head was banging. I coughed and all the blood went to my head. I lay until it settled, and then rose from my bed. I stumbled and smacked my hand off the wall to balance myself. Monica walked in. "What?" I asked, trying to look casual, folding my arms across my chest. "Chandler?" She asked, suspisously. I nodded. "What do you need?" My head was spinning. "Not-nothing." I said. If Monica didn't leave soon, I was going to collapse. She smiled and left, and I sat on the bed and tried to regain my strength. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I went in the shower but I had to sit down because I was dizzy. I got out and stared at myself in the mirror. What the hell is wrong with me? "Chan?" I heard Monica shouting. I took a deep breath, and splashed my face with water. No way was I going to tell her about me being ill. She would only worry. I braced myself and walked out. "Hey sweetie" I greeted her. She kissed me on the cheek and handed me a plate. "Pancakes!" She smiled. My stomuch churned. "I'm alright." I said, handing her the plate back. "Chandler, why are you not eating? You skipped dinner last night too. Is something wrong?" She asked. I thought to myself. If I didn't eat something she was going to make me go see a doctor. But what if I puke infront of her? I don't care. I'm NOT going to a doctor. I poked my fork into the pancakes and slowly started to push them into my mouth. After I had relucantly fihnished my whole plate, I started to think that it would be okay. All of a sudden, a wave of sickness hit me. I exused myself and ran to Monica's bathroom. It was locked. I knocked and Rachel's voice came through the door. "Someone in here" She shouted. I looked back and forward. "Chandler? You okay" Monica asked. I nodded and ran out to Joey's. I ran into the bathroom where Joey was shaving. "Hey Chan. You okay?" He asked, seeing my sweating. I managed to hold back my sickness while he finshed shaving. "What do you want?" He asked. I knew that if I spoke I would bring up my breakfast. I closed my eyes and willed it to stay in my stomuch. Joey stopped shaving and washed his face, but THEN he started to brush his teeth. That was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell on my knee's and started to vomit in the toilet. It was so much, even I was suprised. Joey stopped brushing his teeth. "Holy crap!" He yelled. He patted me on the back, until I was finished, and then helped me stand up. "What the hell was that about?" He asked. "I don't feel good." I simply said. Joey felt my head. "Your burning up, dude." He said. He took my arm and steered me to the couch. He sat me down and got some water. "I'll get Monica." Joey said. "No! You can't!" Joey looked confused. "You can't tell Monica, she will worry." Joey sighed. "She should worry. You don't look too good." I bit my lip. "I'm fine." Joey walked out and I walked to my old room and lay down. I fell asleep on the pillow as soon as my head hit it. About 2 hours later, Monica walked in. "Chandler!" She shouted. She jumped on the bed and kissed me. "Wake up?" She asked. My eyes fluttered open. "Joey told me you were ill, how do you feel?" She asked. "I'm not ill." I choked. Monica raised her eyebrow. "Your not ill?" She asked. "I'm fine.." I said. "Oh? Your _fine _are you? Well if your so _fine_ then go and pick up my dry cleaning!" She joked. I got up. "Chandler, you don't have to. I was kidding, your ill. Lie down." She patted the bed. "No, I am going to prove to you I am healty." I got up and threw my jacket on, and left the apartment. My head was spinning, but I was determined to get there. Once I had picked it up, I began to walk home. I had to stop to vomit in a bush. A taxi pulled up. "Hey, man? Hop in you don't look good." The taxi man said. "That's okay I have no change." I said, longing to sit down. "It's on the house, bud." I smied and stepped in and he drove me home, telling me to get well soon and get some rest. I stepped upstairs and gave Monica her clothes. She look shocked but took them. She informed me everyone was coming over for dinner, and I nodded and fell onto the couch, and slept, slept, slept. Monica woke me. "Dinner's ready!" She smiled. I rose up, trying to keep myself straight. The whole gang was there. Oh god. Even the smell of lasanga made me want to vomit straight away. I sat down and leant on my hands. Monica patted me on the back, asking why I was not eating. "Does it not look good?" She asked, frowning. I said it looked fine and began to eat. Joey was watching me across the table, giving me a symphetic smile. I ate my way through halfway of the dish. Then I started sweating. "Will you excuse m-" I started. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't stop vomiting. I couldn't breathe. I heard the bathroom door creak open. "Chandler?" It was Monica. I stopped vomiting for a second and looked at her. "I'm... fine?" I said. Monica tuted and I started vomiting again. "God, Chandler!" She gasped. She knelt next to me and rubbed my back, running her fingers through my hair. I lay my hand across the toilet, and then put my head on my arm.

I walked out of the bathroom, leaving Chandler to try and deal with his sickness. I went to the cupboard and got some towels, then I dumped them in the kitchen sink. I ran cold water over them, and turned to the group. "Monica? What's wrong with Chandler?" Ross asked. "He's sick. Very sick. He can't stop being sick." Joey looked gulity. I got the towels out of the sink and brought them into the bathroom. "Sweetie? You okay?" I asked. Phew, he had stopped puking. I sat down next to him on the bath. "Here's a wet towel." I said. He vomited again. "Good god, Chandler. What the hell?" I was amazed. A couple of hours later he was done. The group had left me to deal with Chandler. He sat up properly and looked at me. "You finished now?" I said. He nodded and leant on my knee. I put a cold towel on his face and rubbed his shoulder. I stood him up and steered him to the couch and sat with my arms wrapped around him until he fell asleep.


	2. Recovery

After Chandler feel asleep I left him. I went into the bedroom but stopped to cover him with a blanket. I woke at 7, and lay in bed and read. I heard gagging. This was not good. I stuck my head around the door, just in time to catch Chandler vomiting on my floor. Awesome. Thankfully it was not a really bad spell, otherwise he would not be able to stop. He looked up."Sorry" he almost whispered. He sounded so weak. I cleaned it all up then stopped to clean his face. He kept moving away. "Stay still" I enstructed him. "No. Mon i'm not a baby. Just stop fussing!" He yelled. I got up, pulled on my jacket and left.

I woke up today feeling like somebody had ran me over with a bus then shit on me. I groaned. Then another wave of sickness hit me. I tried to stand up, but my head was spinning. I just had to puke on Monica's floor. "God forbid" I thought of Monica freaking out. She came out and saw it, and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry" I said. I felt horrible. For messing her floor and also I just felt horrible in general. She began to clean up the floor, and then she began to clean up me. Which annoyed me. I can look after myself. I accidently screamed at her and she stormed out. After screaming my head just went WHOSH. Everything went blurry. I went to stand out and get myself a drink. Joey came in. "How do you feel?" he asked. He got his answer by my sudden need to grab on to the counter. I tried to steady myself and it was failing. "You look like your about to faint," he said. "We are going to a doctor." I hated doctor's. All of a sudden every single little bit of stength I had left me. I fell of the floor and everything was going dark. I heard Joey calling 911. The next thing I knew paramedics where there, sticking needles into my arm. The needles gave me strength. I was in an ambulance, with the sirens being so loud. I was drifting into sleep...

I woke up in a hospital. Monica was standing above me. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. She sniffed. "Who did you think kissed you?" I thought. "I hope it wasn't Joey." I concluded. Monica sniff-laughed. She leant over and kissed me. I stopped it. "You might catch it." I warned her. "No, the doctor said you are treated. Dont you feel better?" She asked concerend. "Yeah, actually.." I said. The nurse came in with a tray of food. "You hungry?" She asked. Monica looked at me, concern in her eyes. "A little." I said, to please Mnonca. The nurse put the trayon my bed and walked away. I picked up the fork and poked the food. Monica was starting to bite her lip, so I put some in my mouth. As soon as the first one was in, I jst couldn't stop eating. I was starving The nurse pulled back my curtian and saw my eating. She laughed, and said "'A little' hungry, huh?" I nodded but kept eating. She smiled. I finished my meal and she said the best word I had heard since I woke up. "Desert?" I nodded and she gave me some and walked away. Monica kissed my head. "Your gonna be fine." I smiled. The heart moniter machine started emergancy beeping, as if I was dead. I looked at it, confused. The nurse came in and saw our confused faces. "It needs repaired." Monica nodded, but still checked my pulse. "I'm fine." I told her. "To be fair, you have said that so many times and you have not been fine, at all."


End file.
